Wedding of the Dragon & the Phoenix
by wenjing10
Summary: Two months since the engagement, Junjie and I are getting married! The wedding celebration is going to be so much fun and love!


So, in Slugterra Special Happy 18th Birthday, Junjie proposes to me. And this story takes place two months after the engagement, the day of the wedding!

Some of the ideas belong to FoxyKhai0209, but I also add some of my ideas too, especially for the Chinese wedding stuffs.

Enjoy!

* * *

It is morning in Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. There are so many decorations for the wedding. Today is the day of my and Junjie's wedding! There are many types of food on the tables along with a beautiful white wedding cake. Everyone is setting all the wedding stuffs. The wedding will be starting soon. All the former Underlords are there, helping others out. It has been a year since we defeated the Emperor and The Eastern Caverns has finally become peaceful once again.

In Junjie's house, I am wearing a beautiful sparkling red dress as my wedding dress. Aqua Droplet is the one who has made the wedding since she is a fashion designer.

"How you feel about the dress, Wen Jing?" Khai asks me.

"It... It is beautiful~" I answer. "But... I am nervous... because I am marrying Junjie now."

Megumi, the mother of Junjie, comforts me. "It will be fine," Megumi told me. "Plus, you will be my daughter-in-law."

I am still a bit uneasy to Megumi's words but Khai places her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. With that, the wedding is starting now. Everyone is invited to the wedding! People from Marinatopia, The 99 Caverns, and Belliggera are all here!

Meanwhile, Junjie and the Shane Gang are in the Cavern of the Last East, where my family lives. Junjie is wearing a neat red tuxedo for his wedding attire. Now, Junjie must face many challenges if he is willing to reach his bride.

The first challenge that Junjie face is from my family members. They need to make sure that he will always be loyal to their only female descendant. They ask him various questions like whether he will be by my side no matter what happens. Junjie promises every one of them. He promises to take care of me no matter what happens.

The second challenge is from the North Guardian, Anastasia, and her assistant, Chingis. They challenge Junjie in a two-to-one sword fight. Anastasia and Chingis pull their swords out. Junjie is given a sword for the challenge. When the sword fight begins, Junjie has a difficult time since he is fighting two people at once. However, he quickly identifies their tactics. Using his martial arts, he successfully steals Chingis' sword. With two swords, he successfully knocks Chingis down, and then Anastasia. Junjie points two swords at them, and they surrender to Junjie. Junjie is glad that he succeeds, and even more glad that his suit is not torn nor damaged.

The third challenge is from the South Guardian, Durai, and his assistant, Purya. They have prepared a long trail that is on fire! Junjie must go through the trail... barefoot! Junjie takes his shoes off and hands them to Eli. The Shane Gang looks at Junjie with concern. "It is okay. I will be fine," Junjie assures them.

Junjie takes some deep breaths and he rushes all the way to the end without stopping or slowing down! He makes it to the end and sighs in relief.

"Bro! Are you okay?" Kord questions him.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, Kord," Junjie replies with confidence.

Eli, who is still worry about him, sends Doc to use his healing abilities to heal Junjie's feet. After that, Junjie's feet are back to normal and he wears his shoes back.

The fourth challenge is from the West Guardian, Wafi and his assistants, Roma, Augustus and Herod. They are sitting on a gondola, on a bank of a river. Junjie is tasked to row the gondola, that carries the three heroes, safely to the other side, and without making the heroes wet. Although it is slightly difficult as the gondola does tilt a little sometimes, Junjie makes it!

The fifth challenge is held by Hai Chang's family and friend, Scur. They act as pirates and Junjie must defeat all of them on their ship. Since Junjie is a Slug Fu Master, he easily accomplishes the challenge by knocking them down to the water, much to everyone's expectations.

"Now, time to crack this up harder!" Yong Gang shouts.

The sixth challenge is held by the Southeast Guardian, Zulkifli and his assistants. Every one of them challenges Junjie in a duel. Despite Junjie faces multiple opponents at once, his improved Slug Fu skills manages to defeat them and their slugs, including Zulkifli, who is a Slug Fu Master too.

In the seventh challenge, Team Phoenix is in standby. The members of Team Phoenix all decide to use their powers to fight Junjie. Junjie has to face elemental powers such as fire, water, crystals, plants, electric and ice. He also needs to fight against technological powers, combat attacks, magic powers and tracking abilities, which makes him harder to hide.

 _Man, this is harder than the time Wen Jing faced them before._ Junjie thought.

However, using Slug Fu, he is able to predict their incoming attacks. He first defeats Wei Cheng by luring him into a trap. One by one, with the help of his loyal slugs, he takes down the other members by using opposite elements to defeat them. For example, he uses water element slugs to defeat Yong Gang, who wields fire power. While for Hai Chang, the wielder of the water power, is defeated by fire element slugs like Joo-Joo, Junjie's Infurnus. Clovia, the girlfriend of Suxiong Jian, and a person who has magic powers, is soft to Junjie. Hence, Junjie finds it not too hard to defeat her.

The eighth challenge that Junjie must face is from Hamengku, the Outlaws and Drucilla. They are using Tech Fu Controllers to perform Tech Fu on their slugs. Tech Fu mimics Slug Fu, which can be a challenge for the Eastern Champion. Though, Junjie uses other Slug Fu techniques that Tech Fu does not have against them. With that, he passes this challenge.

The ninth challenge is a combat, usually hand-to-hand combat. Without using slugs and blasters, Junjie must defeat Kord, John, Nate and Roza. Junjie is able to defeat Kord thanks to John's teachings. He then proceeds to fight John, Nate and Roza. Being experts in combats and fights, they pose a great deal for Junjie. Junjie, as a martial arts expert, is able to identify their moves and use some tricks on them. At last, he defeats them, much to their surprises.

The tenth challenge is pretty time-consuming. The Shane Gang's siblings, along with Ha-Chan, Falcon, Junjie's twin siblings, and Tad's six siblings are giving Junjie a hide-and-seek challenge! They are hiding anywhere that nobody cannot find them. The Shane Gang helps Junjie by pinpointing him to the caverns and places they are hiding. Junjie just needs to point at the places they are hiding.

Slowly but surely, Junjie finds every one of them one by one. Ha-Chan is easy to find because as a Flower Fairy, she hides herself in the flower fields, which is a perfect place for her. Tad's six siblings, Terry, Isla, Derek, Blair, Rudy and Ashley, are more difficult because they have superpowers. With their super hearing and speed, they can change their hiding places quickly. Despite so, Junjie still finds them, thanks to his keen eyesight and very fast reactions. A blurry sight cannot get away from him! Falcon is the most difficult to catch because he can camouflage by being in his falcon form. Junjie must jump and climb to reach him since Falcon is hiding way high above the trees and mushrooms. He will fly away if he startles him. However, Junjie is very stealthy and manages to sneak up on Falcon. He completes the challenge by finding all of them, which stuns everyone!

Junjie and the people who are invited to the wedding arrive Peach Blossom Spring Cavern. However, he still has a few more challenges to take. The eleventh challenge is involved with fusion shots performed by Master Lian and Ja Jung. Junjie borrows my fusion staff for this challenge. He needs to perform a fusion shot that can surpass those done by Master Lian and Ja Jung.

Junjie does a fusion shot called _Sakura Maelstorm_. He borrows two of Khai's slugs: Sakura, a Naturix slug, and Sango, a CoralBeek slug. Once he fires them, the two slugs fuse together. Pink and blue lace circle appears in front of them. It unleashes a powerful storm of mix with cherry blossom petals and pearls... and... boom! Fireworks are formed!

Everyone is amazed by the fireworks, including Megumi, Khai and I! The fusion shot is so amazing that it surpasses those performed by Master Lian and Ja Jung. Hence, Junjie passes the challenge.

The twelfth challenge is a duel with Junjie and Eli. They compete with each other using Slug Fu. Of course Eli is powerful since he does surpass Junjie's skills. Then, Junjie continues to learn more from him, Khai and I. With new skills that he has learned from us, he does some tricks and defeats Eli, completing the challenge.

The thirteenth challenge, which looks like the final challenge, is from Khai. She does a fighting combat without slugs and blasters. Junjie respects ladies, but when there is a fight or challenge, he will take it seriously. Junjie does the same as Khai and they fight. Junjie knows all of her moves so he has tricks on her to defeat her.

Junjie manages to use some tricks and Khai is taken by surprise by his tricks. When she loses, the Elemental Slugs, Doc, Kaito, Quake, Fiery, Sora and Flare rush towards her. They are worried about her. Kaito, Quake, Fiery and Sora have regained their freedom after the Shadow Clans train new Guardians Slugs to replace them for the Eastern Caverns' Guardian Gate.

The Elemental Slugs chirp worriedly. "I am fine, guys. Don't worry," Khai comforts them.

Junjie is very happy now. He wins! He goes into his house and into the room where he and I share. Once he opens the door, he is shocked to find two identical brides! It turns out that Xian Wen, my bodyguard, is disguising as me for the real final challenge. Junjie must pick the right bride... but how?

Junjie knows that Xian Wen has pale skin, but thanks to the makeup, she has the same skin colour as me. Junjie thinks harder. An idea pops out of his mind!

"Oh, my bride, Wen Jing, could she possibly be better than me in Slug Fu? I think not," Junjie says.

Suddenly, one of the brides speaks sarcastically, "Oh, like you are the greatest Slug Fu Master and Eastern Champion."

Another bride, on the other hand, has a sad expression on her face. Junjie knows it for sure. Xian Wen is a sarcastic girl, but I am sensitive. He turns to me.

"It is you! My beloved bride!" he holds my waist and lifts me up.

"Yes, it is! You did it! You accomplish all of the challenges!" I exclaim joyfully.

The Saints and their children appear. They cheer, along with Xian Wen, for Junjie's success. Xian Wen hands a cushion to Junjie and I. There are two silver rings on top of it. The rings have symbols of a dragon and a phoenix. Junjie takes the phoenix silver ring and puts it onto my ring finger. I take the dragon silver ring and put it onto his ring finger.

Then, we share a kiss. The Saints and their children cheer in joy! After that, we walk downstairs and outside the house. A massive crowd is waiting outside for us.

Two portraits of our ancestors are hung on the outside walls. One portrait has Junjie's ancestors: Yang, Yan and Yin. Another portrait has my ancestors: Li Qiang, Claire and Yi Shen. Junjie and I lit up two incense or joss sticks. We use them to pray our ancestors. In the Chinese tradition, to officially be husband and wife, both the bride and groom must pray their ancestors.

Then, comes the tea ceremony. Junjie and I hand two tea cups to Megumi and Khai's grandfather, who both represent Junjie's parents. Megumi is Junjie's mother while Khai's grandfather takes the empty seat.

Then, we hand another two tea cups to Master Minami Kaido and one of Khai's ancestors, Alex Sundown Reyes, who both represent my parents. Master Minami Kaido, the teacher of Khai is motherly, while Alex Sundown Reyes is fatherly. He is summoned by Khai's angel wing pendant for the tea ceremony as he is always there for the tea ceremony. He can also be summoned by the pendant if his descendant is having trouble of his or her problems since he wore the shooting star and moon crescent pendant before. Even though the pendant is now turned into an angel wing pendant since Khai finally fulfils her destiny as a princess, it is still linger to all of Khai's ancestors that once wore the shooting star and moon crescent pendant before.

Alex Sundown Reyes has light brown shoulder-length hair, light skin, and brown eyes. He wears a pale brown t-shirt base layer, gray gloves, white hoodie coat over his t-shirt base layer, dark blue jeans with gray belt, and blue boots. He has a bandolier that strapped on his chest, carry 3 slug tubes. He also carries a blue and white rifle blaster.

Finally, Junjie and I take two tea cups and we hand each other's cup to drink the tea, symbolising the legal marriage is done.

As the tea ceremony ends, the wedding is done. Junjie and I kiss. Everyone cheers in happiness as the Dragon and the Phoenix are married. Jie and Jia are so happy to see their older brother Junjie married. Then... I throw the flower bouquet into the air! Many women attempt to catch it but Khai catches it! She blushes when she catches it and she looks at Haru, who blushes.

Flare, Glace, and Pieper, now in their human forms, sing a song entitled "Love is in Bloom".

 _Love is in bloom  
_ _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,  
_ _Two hearts becoming one  
_ _A bond that cannot be undone because  
_ _Love is in bloom  
_ _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
_ _I said love is in bloom  
_ _You're starting a life and making room  
_ _For us (For us, for us...)  
_ _Love is in bloom  
_ _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
_ _I said love is in bloom  
_ _You're starting a life and making room  
_ _For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)  
_ _Love is in bloom  
_ _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,  
_ _Two hearts becoming one  
_ _A bond that cannot be undone because  
_ _Love is in bloom  
_ _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
_ _I said love is in bloom  
_ _You're starting a life and making room  
_ _For us (For us, for us...)  
_ _Your special day  
_ _We celebrate now, the champion way  
_ _Your friends are all right here  
_ _Won't let these moments disappear because  
_ _Love is in bloom  
_ _A beautiful bride, a handsome groom  
_ _I said love is in bloom  
_ _You're starting a life and making room  
_ _For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)_

Everyone cheers and claps for the wonderful song, including Junjie and I. "So, Khai, where is the new cavern for our honeymoon?" I ask Khai.

Khai just smiles in reply. She turns to a wizard and witch. She gives them a nod. They nods as well and take out their magic wands. With that, the wizard and witch swing their wands and all of us disappear in a bright flash of magic!

Then... we arrive the new home cavern for Junjie and I. Everyone is all awed to see the new cavern, including Junjie and I. The new cavern is surrounded with mountains. It also has a lot of peach and plum blossom trees, along with cherry blossom trees. There is a huge palace like house similar to Junjie's, but it is in different colors: silver, blue, white, and gold.

Junjie and I are so amazed by it. "I requested all the Cave Trolls to build your new cavern for your honeymoon," Khai tells us.

"I love it!" I exclaims and hugs my dear friend Khai. "Thank you!"

Then, everyone continues the celebration of our wedding in our new home cavern.

There is a huge buffet with all kinds of food to choose from. Pronto almost gobbles them up if Ilys does not stop him! Junjie and I hold a cake cutter and cut the wedding cake together. As we are eating the cake, I playfully slam a slice of cake onto Junjie's face! Everyone laughs! Junjie smirks and using his finger, he takes some cream from the cake and places it on my nose and cheeks!

After the meal, we get everyone's attention. Junjie holds a champagne high up and using his bare hands, he opens it! He pours the champagne onto a tower of glasses. And now, it is time for the toast.

"Okay, I, as the Princess of Marinatopia, will like to propose three toasts for the newlyweds. It is a Chinese tradition to propose three toasts, and I am very honored to be chosen to propose the toast," Khai says to the crowd.

She turns to Junjie's family. She lifts her glass and says, "I will like to propose the first toast to the groom's family. Empress Megumi, the mother of Junjie; Jie and Jia, the younger twin siblings of Junjie; Ja Jung, the cousin of Junjie; the members of JSMN, Samantha May, Marcuse Jay, Nina March, Mitsumi, Xiu Juan, the daughter of Ja Jung and Samantha; Yuuki Aihara and Annie Winter, who will soon to be the additions to the family. Also to Master Lian for teaching Junjie Slug Fu, and Hamengku, a friend of Junjie. May the groom's family be happy, healthy and harmonious no matter what happens and continue to protect the Eastern Caverns with wisdom and bravery."

Everyone does the toast and drinks. Now, it is time for the second toast. Khai says, "I will like to propose the second toast to the bride's family. Aunt Agnes, Aunt Swien, Grandfather Loong and Grandmother Lian, for taking care of Wen Jing. Also Uncle Kenneth, Aunt Jennifer, cousins Andrew and Anson. Including those who have guided Wen Jing-Chan along the way. May the bride's family be happy, healthy and harmonious no matter what happens."

Everyone does the toast and drinks again. Now, it is time for the third toast. Khai says, "I will like to propose the third and final toast to the bride and groom, Wen Jing and Junjie. They have been through a lot to reach here. May the couple be happy, healthy and harmonious no matter what happens, and hope to have kids very soon!"

Everyone laughs and giggles, including Khai, Junjie and I. Everyone does the final toast and drinks one last time.

Now it is time for the music and dancing. Romantic musics fill the cavern and everyone is dancing on the dance floor. Junjie, who is always supremely good in dancing, nails in all sorts of dance moves. Even I need to catch up quick for his dance moves!

After the celebration of the wedding, Junjie and I have a great moment together, alone in our new room. Everyone has gone back to their homes one by one as the night gets darker.

Our room has a balcony to see the whole view of our new home cavern. Junjie and I look out from it. The night scenery of the East-West Cavern is beautiful! The new cavern is called the East-West Cavern, which is dedicated to my ancestors, who are known to be the East-West Slingers.

"It is so beautiful, love~" I exclaim.

"It is as beautiful as you~" Junjie tells me.

With that, we kiss while standing on the balcony as my love has grown when I am with my husband Junjie, and so does Junjie too.

* * *

Okay, the song "Love is in Bloom" is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I love the song and it fits for a wedding.

And, there is an alternate ending for this story~


End file.
